How to melt a heart of ice
by JB Rose
Summary: Everything happen in life for a reason right? Then how did I suddenly find myself mated to the one vampire who has a heart of pure ice...
1. Chapter 1

If looks could kill, Alice would currently be turned into ash. I had told her multiple times that I didn't want to have a stupid birthday party. I hated them with every fibre of my being, especially after the last one she tried to throw me.

"But Bella, this is going to be the first proper party we've had since Emmett joined us. Your eighteenth can't be counted. So please, I am begging you here."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper shook his head at her useless pleading before he answered for me.

"Alice, honey, I can tell you just from her emotions alone Bella isn't going to be budge this time. So, why don't you honour her wishes and go to the movies with her instead?"

"Fine, you win this time."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as she stormed off, muttering under her breath too fast for my human hearing to actually workout what she was saying.

"Thanks for that Jasper. I don't know if I could take that walk down memory lane again."

Jasper nodded before leaving me to go and comfort Alice. It had almost been a year to the day that Edward attacked me, all because of one stupid little paper cut.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching up to the long, ice cold, jagged scar that run down the left side of my neck as that night flashed before my eyes. The snarl that left his mouth as my finger sliced against the thin wrapping paper, exposing just a drop of blood to the air. The sound of breaking glass as he threw me into the small table Esme had just bought to replace the one he had broken the day before. The sound of my flesh being ripped open as he attacked me before anyone could stop him.

I had no idea how long I sat there letting that night replay in my head over and over again. It wasn't until I found myself being hugged by Rose, who was cooeeing at me, did I even realise that I had started to cry.

"It's okay, Bella. Just let it all out, Honey. You're perfectly safe now, he can't hurt you again. I promise."

I wanted to believe her, I really did but in the back of my mind I knew that the only way I was truly ever going to be safe from him was to be changed. Something that Carlisle refused to do. I dried my eyes on the sleeve of my top before looking up into Rose's concerned face as the sound of breaking glasses filled the air followed by Alice screaming my name. Ignoring her, I did the one thing I swore I would never do;

"Rose, I need you to take me to Italy."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

The moment I heard the sound of breaking glass and Alice screaming Bella's name I knew what was going to happen. Picking up my phone I called the one number that I hoped I wouldn't ever have to actually use again.

The other end only rang once before he picked it up with a sound of glee in his voice

"Hello Carlisle my old friend to what do I owe this pleasure? The last time we spoke you swore you would never contact me again."

I sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose trying to stop the images of my first companion being torn to pieces by a very pissed off Marcus, as Bella lay in a hospital bed recovering from her wounds. To this day Bella, still had no idea that Edward was in no shape to hurt her again. I was sworn to secrecy about his current situation by the very man I was currently talking to.

Instead of taking his bait I uttered the two words that I hoped never to leave my lips causing my already dead cold heart to break that bit more

"It's time"

With those words said I threw my phone across the room, missing a very worried looking Esme as she stuck her head around the door. Our relationship over the past year had become strained, ever since I found out it was her that phoned Aro up after the accident. I couldn't stop the snarl that left my mouth as she made her way further into the room.

The only sign that my anger got to her was the mild growl she answered with before she snapped

"I am not going to apologise for what I did. Not now, not ever. Edward had what was coming to him from the very moment he decided to play with her heart and soul. You knew that she never belonged to him, and yet you let him play his little games like you always did. The only reason the rest of us aren't currently hanging next to him in those god forsaken dungeons is because I called him."

I knew she was right but the monster inside of me wanted to hurt her for what she had done. Before I could so much as blink I found myself struggling to get loose of the grip Jasper had around my neck as Emmett, stood there shaking his head at me. I noticed that Esme was no longer in the room but the sound of more glass breaking told me the extent of her anger with my reactions as she slammed one of the doors closed.

It was Jasper that finally broke the silence in the room

"Esme is right. Our job was to come here and make sure that Bella remained safe until her 20th birthday. A fact that Edward and you seemed to have forgotten. Now thanks to the pair of you Bella, is not only going to be scarred for the rest of her life but is now so worried that she'll be hurt again that she wants to be changed now. Let's just hope that when she arrives Aro can at least talk her out of it at least for another year or Edward isn't going to be the only one seeing how much Marcus enjoys torturing people."

I tried to nod my head but the grip Jasper, had on my neck increased until I managed to get out a weak

"Yes Major"

He dropped me to the floor with a snarl before Emmett and he left me once again alone in my study. I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance.

B POV

"Rose, I need you to take me to Italy. I am tired of being scared for my life every time you guys leave the house. I knew Jasper and you keep telling me that Edward can't hurt me but my subconscious tells me otherwise. Look at me Rose; do I even look like the girl who came into your lives over a year ago?"

I stood there with my arms opened wide as Rose sighed as she gave me the once over. Since the accident I had lost that much weight I made Alice, look like she was fat standing next to me and that was saying something. I had bags under my eyes, and it had gotten to the point with my hair that even Alice in all her wonder couldn't do anything with it.

The only thing keeping me alive was this unspoken force and whatever was in the injections that Esme gave me twice a day and even then Carlisle still wouldn't change me.

Just as Rose, was about to answer my question her phone rang causing both of us to jump a little. Hold out her finger to tell me to wait she flipped her phone open without even bothering to see who was calling her. Which after living with them for the past four months after Charlie's marriage to Sue Clearwater, I wasn't at all surprised about. One of their phones was always going off.

After ten minutes of what to me sounded like a one sided conversation she flipped her phone closed and ran her fingers through her hair with a worried look on her face.

"Well it seems that you get your wish Bella. That was Aro, he is sending one of their private planes to come and get you. We have twelve hours to get you packed and ready to go. Come on."

I had no idea how long I stood there letting the words roll around in my head before I felt a wave of calm come over me just as Jasper, put his finger under my chin to close my mouth.

"If you're not careful their Bells, you might accidently land up catching a fly."

I closed my mouth before blinking up at him, still in shock. What in hell would Aro be doing calling Rose up like he did. I wasn't even aware that the Volturi knew I even existed.

"I know you have a lot of questions darlin', and they will be answered for you eventually but for now I suggest you go with Esme and get ready for your trip."

I nodded my head and let Esme, who had appeared out of nowhere take me up to my room.

Even with Esme's and Alice's help we just managed to get everything that needed to be done before the sound of a car arriving filled the air. With a small smile in my direction Esme took my hand and led me back down the stairs. Making sure I didn't have one of my stellar moments in front of whomever was picking me up I kept my head down. By the time we had reached the bottom Jasper had let in our guests.

Looking up I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small scream of surprise as I came face to face with none other than Aro Volturi. I let my mind quickly flash back to the painting that use to hang in Carlisle's office and the conversation I had with Edward about the vampire leaders, yet as I stood in front of one of them I couldn't help but wonder how much of what he said was the truth and how much was his own self hate.

After giving me the once over he turned and glared at Carlisle who up to this moment I hadn't even realised had arrived. A part of me was glad that I couldn't hear what was being said between the ruler of the vampire world and Carlisle, though from the sounds coming from Aro I guess he wasn't exactly happy by what he saw. Before I could even blink there was a Carlisle shaped hole in wall connecting to the garage and Aro was standing over him yelling in what I could only guess was Italian.

A small giggle brought me back to the room, and it was only then I noticed Aro hadn't come alone but had brought two others with him. I couldn't stop myself from moving to stand behind Jasper as my eyes landed on one the biggest men I had ever seen in my life, he was even bigger than Emmett and that was saying something.

As yet another giggle filled the air my eyes worked their way over to a young girl, maybe no more the fourteen who was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland. I don't know what had me more scared, her, the big guy, or Aro who had chosen that moment to step through the hole dusting all the plaster of his coat, though if I was forced to choose one this exact moment I would have to say her.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping and pushing myself closer into Jasper's back as Aro started to talk in broken English. Something told me he rarely actually spoke anything that was Italian.

"I do apologise for that Esme. I'll repay you for the damages I have caused to your lovely house."

Esme gave him a small smile before pulling my out from behind Jasper causing the girl to giggle again. She was really starting to freak me out. I wondered if vampires could go mental at all.

"It's fine Aro; you'll be amazed how often this place gets ripped apart for one reason or another."

For once it was me that started to giggle at her comment as the last time a wall had to be replaced it was because Rose and Emmett got a bit carried away and ended up crashing into my bedroom, where they didn't even bother to stop what they were doing, giving me a very interesting introduction to vampire mating habits.

My giggle caused me to suddenly become the centre of attention in the room. I tried to pull out of Esme's hold so I could hide behind Jasper again as I could feel my face heating up due to embarrassment some that hasn't happened in a very long time.

"Piccolo, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don't we all sit down and introductions can be made."

Aro held out his hand for me to take, and with a slight nod from Esme I took it. I didn't want to shame my family any more than I have. Why else would Aro have attacked his close friend for?

J POV

I shook my head as I felt Bella's worry mixed with her usual feelings of guilt and self hatred wash over me. Ever since her last birthday the girl I had come to see as my sister, had changed to a shell of her former self. She now felt guilty about us being seen with her, once letting it slip by accident that she was nothing but a freak and that she had no right to be seen with us in public.

It took every ounce of my strength not to show her exactly what I thought of that. If it wasn't for the fact Marcus, was her mate and would kill me for it I would have stripped her down there and then and had my way with her. Fuck the fact it was in the middle of the school cafeteria. I always did have a thing for scars and add her submissive nature I found myself all most envious of Marcus.

I had spent the first part of my life fighting, feeding and fucking everything and everyone I pleased. I still do some extent when we were at court, though I would always return to Alice my dear mate.

I watched as Aro, carefully led my sister to the sofa and sat not once letting go of her hand. I wonder if he could use his power on her. The _boy_ couldn't, my beloved Alice couldn't always see her future and when she did it was always hazy. It seemed like my gift was the only one that worked on her though sometimes I wonder if that was just pure luck.

I moved to stand behind my her as Carlisle managed to pull himself together and reattach his hand that Aro, must have removed while Bella was using me as a shield. I can say one thing about my sister and that was she knew that at that moment I was the strongest and deadliest person in the room apart from Aro who from the feeling I was getting off her she still wasn't sure about.

I decided since Carlisle was preoccupied fixing himself I would do the introductions. Placing my hands on her shoulders and letting my small finger trace along her scar I started to speak

"Isabella, may I please introduce you to the Aro Volturi, one of our kings."

I was proud of my sister as she lowered her head so her was neck was showing, giving Aro the proper sign of submission for a human. Not to my surprise he leant over and kissed the top of her head. The only vampire that was ever going to touch her neck again would be Marcus.

"It's an honour to finally meet you while you are awake la mia principessa."

By the speed my sister's head suddenly shot up I was surprised she didn't give herself a head rush but the way she suddenly placed her free hand on her forehead told me she had done just that, silly girl. Once she managed to gain control of herself I watched her open her pretty little mouth like she was about to say something causing me to shake my head at her causing her to close it again but not before a sigh of annoyance slipped out. Once she was in Volturi she would have to be careful of that Marcus didn't do well with people not obeying him right away.

"As I told you earlier all your questions will be answered, you'll just have to patient darlin'. Now the big guy over there is Felix, he is a member of the palace guard and the little runt over there that keeps giggling is Jane, another member of the guard though she spends most of her time as one of Aro's bodyguards."

Bella smiled at both of them before giving them a small "hello".

I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as I felt the amount of lust suddenly pick up in the room. There was no way in hell; I was going to stand for that. Both Jane and Felix shot me a quiet sorry as Aro chuckled to himself over the whole situation. When my master couldn't be here to look after his mate it fell to me.

"Now we must be on our way principessa, but you have nothing to worry about."

Bella looked around the room hoping someone would explain what was going on but she was only meet by silence. I felt her resolve give way before nodding to Aro, who clapped his hands before giving her one of his best smiles before turning to me and talking in his normal speed

"You have two days to wrap everything up Major. As far as the humans are concerned she is to be claimed dead. Marcus isn't will to let her go this time."

I nodded my head before flicking my eyes towards the man I had come to see as a traitor.

"Bring him with you. Even if he is in bits. Marcus has much to say to him."

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as Carlisle face showed that he knew exactly what Aro meant. Someone wasn't getting out of this with his body fully intact.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes out to my darlin' Speklez Ruhl ** **who without her this would never of happened.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be but I do play with them. A lot**

M POV

I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as the Cullen boy begged me to end his life. It was coming up to the one year anniversary of the day he dared hurt my mate and I hadn't even started with him.

I stood there letting his venom drip down my chest from the gash across his throat before soaking into my trousers. With a flick of my wrist I removed one of the boy's eyes causing him to yet again scream for mercy.

"You want me to give you mercy? Is this the same mercy you showed my mate as you tried to rip her throat out? I think not."

With one last glance behind me I stormed out of the room before I really lost control of my temper and ended his life before I was ready for it to end. Without stopping I threw the boy's eye towards Demetri with orders to give it back to him in a few hours. I didn't bother staying around to get an answer I had other things to attend to.

With Aro collecting my mate it meant that Caius and I had to pick up the slack around here until his return. As I walked towards my private wing I could help but dream about the day I could finally take my Isabella and fuck her until she could no longer stand. I could feel myself become rock hard at the very thought of how warm and fragile she would be as I took again and again.

By the time I reached my private quarters I was in need of release. It was a good thing Heidi was out getting us our meal or else I would have had to have found my own form among the guards. To the outside world I was the quiet one, supposedly pinning away for the loss of my mate Didyme, when in fact I was the one that killed her. The bitch tried to tell me what to do one too many times, the final time being telling me that we had to leave my brothers.

Her death was slow and painful I made sure about that. She wasn't even my mate just someone I used to pass the time as I waited the many centuries for my true mate to be born. Now my Isabella would soon be in my arms and her training to be my perfect mate would begin.

I didn't bother having a shower, after all what was the point if I was going to have my fun as I ate. I could hear Heidi entering the castle causing me to hurry to the feeding room. I made it with enough time to spare causing Caius to shake his head at me before facing the door. Looking at us one wouldn't think that in our human life were in fact twins and Aro was actually the baby of the family but then again fate was like that.

The moment the doors opened my eyes landed on my meal. She reminded me so much of my Isabella and yet I could tell she was nothing but a whore. I waited until the doors where closed before standing up and stalked towards my prey as I listened to Caius take over Aro's normal spill. I had no care for the theatrics that my brother used but to the guards it meant that they could start feeding.

Ignoring the screams of those around me I lost myself to my deepest desires. Less than an hour later all that was left of my meal was a pile of broken bones and skin.

"I have never seen you play with your food in such a way for a very long time my brother. You look all most happy."

I turned to Caius who was biting his lip to stop the laugh I knew was threatening to escape. The little fucker was worse than me some days but for once I couldn't help but agree.

"What can I say? My mate will be within these very walls again by the end of tomorrow and this time she'll not be leaving."

I first meet my mate when she but a child clinging to an older woman's hand as she showed her around the palace grounds. While the castle itself was off limits unless we arranged a 'tour' the gardens surrounding the palace where open to the public. The moment my eyes landed on her I knew what she was to me and swore that I would find a way to keep her safe until she was ready for me.

I found myself letting out a long snarl as memories of my mate laying in yet another hospital bed because the Cullen's didn't do the job that they were sent to do, though the incident with the tracker wasn't their fault. I had sent them to remind Carlisle and the boy exactly who Isabella belonged to but the idiot tracker couldn't help but convent what didn't belong to him. He was lucky the Major got hold of him before I did or else he would be hanging next door to the boy.

Without another word I walked back to my room for my long needed shower. It wasn't like I was as vain as my brothers but I wanted to look my best for my mates arrival. For hours I allowed the hot water to fall over my body removing all traces of both my meal and the time I had spent with the _boy_. I shook my head removing him to the back of my mind for now; I needed to focus on controlling that part of me at least for the time being.

I didn't want to scare my mate off before she got use to being around my kind. A part from the Major, the rest of the Cullen's feed off animals and it sickened me to no end. We are the top of the food chain for fuck shake, humans where our natural food source and I was going to be dead and long gone before I allowed my mate to ever forget that.

The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to the fact I was still standing in what was now a cold shower. Turning the water off, I stormed out of the bathroom ignore the towel as I picked up my phone I had thrown on my bed before I went for my little play date with the _boy_.

"What?"

I had very little patience at the moment and the fact Aro was calling me means I was about to be royal fucked off again.

"Beh ciao a voi pure Marcus. Ho pensato che si dovrebbe sapere ci è stato ritardato da un paio d'ore. C'è una tempesta in questo momento e anche se non influenzerà noi, sarà il nostro carico."

I pinched my nose as I let out a low growl causing in frustration before responding.

"Basta fare in modo che lei arriva a me in un unico pezzo Aro. Sono tutti pronti incazzato allo stato di lei è tutto pronto dentro"

Without waiting for him to respond I threw my phone across the room causing it to shatter as it hit the stone wall. Looks like I had to send Alec out to get me another phone. Some days I cursed the day that Aro insisted that we keep up with modern times I brought those evil things into our lives. I was once again frustrated and needed to relieve it. Throwing on the closet pair of trousers I stormed out of the room and back to my dungeons, the _boy_ was about to feel the full power of my anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short but after 13 years of love and devotion my little fuzzy butt of a cat Felix was put down yesterday due to heart problems. I am going to miss him. **

**I don't own but I play. Oh and my new banner was done by the lovely Ellie Wolf**

M POV

The storm that kept my mate grounded in the New World meant it took them another two days to finally arrive. I all most felt a little sorry for the _boy_ as I took some of my anger over their delay out on him, that didn't mean I still wasn't pissed at the photo the Major sent me of my mate or the conversation that followed it.

I had spent the better part of the morning getting both my mates and Carlisle rooms ready for them though only one of them would enjoy what I have planned for them. I knew the very moment they arrived as the most breath taking sound filled the air. My mates heart beat filled my ears causing me to let out a low growl of pleasure causing my brother and guards that were present to let out a low laugh, though that ended when I let out a warning snarl causing Caius to shake his head at me.

"Relax Marcus; it has been a long time since any sound of pleasure has left your mouth in front of the guard. Now remember as much as you want to kill Carlisle, Aro has asked that you don't do it in front of your mate, he doesn't think in her current state she'll be mental fit enough to deal with it."

Just as I was about to let out a snarl the door to the main throne room where thrown open as Aro strolled in with my mate, who was listening to him with a semi bored look on her face. I didn't blame her really after being trapped with my brother for the last three days with no escape I felt sorry for her. By the look on Jane's face as followed I wasn't the only one.

I allowed my eyes to take in her appearance and found myself having to swallow the venom that started to pool in my mouth as my anger grew. I now understood why Esme begged me to send some of my mating venom to her. I swore it was the only thing currently keeping her alive. It was a good thing I had a year to not only get her back to a health weight but to also bend her into my perfect mate.

I was brought back to my current surroundings by Aro who was introducing my mate to Caius however the blush that covered her face as he kissed her hand something told me she had been informed on not only who we where but who she was to us. The moment Aro turned her towards me; I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as I was hit with the smell of my mate's sudden arousal.

Not allowing Aro any time I stood, sweeping down the three steps before stopping in front of mate before leaning down and skimming my lips across the soft skin of her check. I slowly moved my lips up to her ear, smirking as her arousal became stronger before whispering

"Hello my unam dilectam. Expectantesque diu sum vobis*."

I am not sure if my mate understood what I had spoken only that one minute she was standing then next I found myself holding her up as she fainted. Looking down I couldn't stop myself from growling as my eyes landed on the _boy's_ scar that graced her neck. He was lucky that once she was changed it would be replaced by mine.

My eyes turned black as Carlisle started to move closer to us muttering something about needing to check on my mate something I would never allow to happen again. Passing the only thing that mattered in my life to the Major I let my anger out on Carlisle.

I wasn't planning on destroying the idiot because I had plans for him but the fact he dared to even think about touching my mate ever again let alone when she was in my arms meant he had to pay.

B POV

I have no idea how long I allowed the darkness of my subconscious to keep me company but at some point I heard the most hideous sounds followed by the most breath taking one moment later. It was the same voice that reached deep into my soul and not only spoke to it but captured it as well. I allowed it to float through the darkness as it spoke to me, slowly destroying a year worth of pain and fear.

The moment I felt my body being lowered into steaming water did I start to allow myself to come back to the real world. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my mouth as my eyes landed on the god that looked back at me with pitch black eyes. A part of me was scared at the meaning behind them as the last time I had seen a pair of eyes that colour had belong to Edward just before he attacked me.

"Shh my dear you have nothing to be scared of. Let me bathe you, and then we will talk. Just know that no one but me will ever be allowed to touch you any way ever again."

I nodded my head a little worried about what he meant by that but I knew there was no use trying to argue with a vampire male. Living with Jasper had taught me as much stubborn little ass that he is. I found myself a little bit weirded out by the fact I was being bathed by someone who wasn't a parent because that was the last time it had ever happened. I think I was two years old at the time.

I got lost in his graceful moments and soon found myself blushing as his fingers teased my intermit areas causing him to let out a laugh that caused shivers to run down my spine.

"Your blush is breath taking little one. Something I am going to enjoy for the next year."

I couldn't find anything to say to that so I stayed silent though something told me that I now looked more like a tomato than anything. I stayed silent as he dried me before placing me in a cotton night dress that fell down to my ankles before sweeping me up into his arms.

"I know I said we would talk my little one but I have much to do. You are in need of some sleep that is uninterrupted. I will come to you in the morning. You are perfectly safe here; no one would dare enter these rooms."

I nodded my head but there was one question I really wanted to ask before he left.

"You may ask me anything you wish little one."

I nodded my head before I whispered hoping it would at least hide it from over sensitive ears

"Since I was a child you have been in my dreams, how is that possible?"

*beloved one. I have been waiting a long time for you


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Right um how can I put this, this story isn't all flowers and puppies. In fact if you really don't like the idea of a weak minded Bella I would suggest you stop reading this story now. Seriously, this chapter is only the start of what is to come. You have been warned. **

M POV

Not long after the question slipped from her lips did my mate sub come to sleep. Something told me it wasn't exactly natural either. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face though at the thought of my mate dreaming of me all this time. Taking one last look at my sleeping Isabella, I walked out of the room, shaking my head at the young vampire that stood outside my room waiting for me.

"I am not going to apologise for that Master. She is in no shape to hear the answer to that question, especially after the last few days."

I let out a low warning growl at the Major, who returned one of his very own causing me to wonder if I needed to remind him who was my precious ones true mate. Still glaring at me with onyx eyes he let out a low snarl causing me to go down in a defence crouch with a snarl of my own. As much as I liked the Major he was walking on a thin line right now. It was none other than Esme who seemed to appear from nowhere that managed to settle my anger even though it was only by a little bit.

"Marcus, before you two wake up Isabella by causing her fright remember she has just spent the last two days in the company of your brother. On a good day he taxing to us and we are vampires, for a moment imagine it from her point of view?"

I slowly moved so I was once again standing before pinch my nose in frustration. After all these years of waiting my mate was just mere inches away from me and I couldn't have her. Not yet anyway. Testing the bonds between the Major and my mate I saw only brotherly love with just a hint of longing. I couldn't blame him for that, after all she was still unmarked as being mated but it didn't mean I was going to let him get away with his blatant behaviour.

Ignoring the small scream that left Esme's mouth I wrapped my hand around the Major's throat bringing him within inch of my teeth before I spoke

"If you ever manipulate my mate's emotions like that again without my say so, you'll find out that my child Maria punishments hold nothing to what I will do to you."

Throwing him away I swept back into the room I had just left as I heard my mate's heartbeat increase. Expected her to have awakened I was a little surprised that she was still asleep though it seemed not peacefully. After listening to many reports over the past year I knew she still had nightmares about the _boy_ attacking her. I was momentarily stunned about the way her voice filled with fear as she cried out in her sleep causing me to become rock hard.

As much as I loved my mate I couldn't help but feed of the pain she was showing me. I was a sadist after all. To the outside world Caius was seen as the one that people feared the most but behind these walls he was but a mere child compared to me. Leaning over so my lips were mere inches from her ear I whispered

"Compared to what I have planned for you my dear, you know nothing of fear yet."

Looking down at my mate one last time I moved out of the way as Alice slipped onto the bed next to my mate holding her against her small body. It was only until now did I notice that they were nearly the same height something I would have to remember for later.

Not saying a word I once again left my chambers and made my way to the ones I had set up for Carlisle. Since I was currently in a good mood, I wasn't going to inflict that much pain on him. Though as I neared the room I was keeping him in I remembered the few words I had spoken to Aro before they finally left the new world causing my good mood to vanish just as soon as it appeared. The more I thought about the fact Carlisle had wanted to harm my mate as his _son_ had done there was no way he wasn't going to feel my displeasure with him once and for all.

_Six hours later._

I walked into my chambers to find my mate still where I had left her asleep on my bed, though Alice was nowhere to be seen. Good little imp. Not really caring if she woke I stripped off my venom stained pants and threw them into the fire, letting the sweet smell reach my nose as they burnt. Carlisle hadn't been as much fun as his _son_ and was soon begging for my mercy. The only reason I granted it was because Aro had a weak spot for him, even though he angered him to no end with his stupid diet. Though something tells me now my mate is within these walls Aro, will forces Carlisle to finally bend to his will.

A sudden cry caused me to return from my thoughts as my red eyes landed on the deep brown ones of my mate. I couldn't stop the sensual growl that slipped from my lips as I noticed were her eyes were glued to. With her eyes still staring at me I moved towards the bed putting one knee on it before leaning forward so my eyes were level with hers. I could smell the thick perfume of her arousal as I let out another growl this time weaving my hands through her hair tilted her head back so I could easily get to her throat.

Seeing the scar that marred it, I couldn't control my rage at the thought someone else had dared take what was mine and mine alone. Before she even knew what was happening I had sank my teeth into her. Her blood was sweet ambrosia as it coated my tongue and slid down my throat, I could taste both her fear and lust over what I was doing to her. Pulling two more mouthfuls I removed my teeth from her neck before licking the wound closed.

Placing a soft kiss against my mark I pulled back to see tears of fear in her eyes causing delight to run through me.

"You should fear me my Isabella. Over the next year you'll learn what it means to be my mate and when it is finally time for you to become one of us you'll learn to fear me more."

I wasn't about to tell her that I loved her, and would protect her against anyone that wasn't me, she'll learn that as time went on. For now though I was still covered in Carlisle's venom and I had the need to show my mate who she belonged to.

Pulling her from the blankets I couldn't stop myself from chuckling as she let out a small scream before I placed my hand over her mouth. Pressing my finger to my lips to indicate she was to stay quiet I once again found my lips at her ear

"You asked me a question last night Isabella, and I'll answer it for you now. Those weren't dreams my dear but nightmares because from the very moment my eyes landed on you as a child you were mine."

I felt her go rigged against me as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. Using my tongue I lapped them up knowing that I had been the reason for them caused me to feel with glee.

I said it once , and I'll say it again I am sadistic bastard and not even my mate was going to be safe from me.


	6. Chapter 6

B POV

It had been nearly a week since my arrival in Volterra, a week since I had found myself face to face with Marcus. He wasn't joking that night first night when he said he was a thing from nightmares. I had spent most of the past few days trying my hardest to hide from him in fear that he would bite me again.

It was no use really, being the only human in the whole castle meant I was easy to find, though it was mainly by Jane who looked at me in pity as she informed me that Marcus demanded I return myself to his chambers.

The only good thing about the past five days was that I was once again putting on weight. When I brought it up with Esme during one of her short visits she said it was due to the fact I was near Marcus and that even though my mind and heart didn't trust him my soul did.

Shaking my head I leant my forehead against the window and closed my eyes as the sound of screams filled the air followed by the sound of laughter that I knew came from Marcus. He was playing with his 'food' again. Something that I found sickening and yet at the same time I was glad he was doing that to someone else that wasn't me.

I had read in one of the books I was forced to read that it was impossible for a male to hurt his mate in anyway. Whoever had written that statement had never meet Marcus before; his sadistic nature scared the living daylights out of me. Add the fact I hadn't been able to sit or lay down without a great deal of pain since he punished me for running away from him after he had shown me what he had done to Carlisle, I was tempted to ignore that statement.

M POV

I knew that my Isabella won't be in our rooms when I returned from my meal. She never was something that would be changing as of tonight. I hadn't seen her since I had punished her for her childish behaviour the day I brought her to watch me play with Carlisle. From what Caius had informed me I might have gotten a bit carried away once I got my hands on her. He muttered something about me even drawing blood in a few places.

Not being able to hide the slight smirk I quickly showered before following my Isabella's heart beat to one of the old galleries. The moment my eyes landed on her, I cursed my own memory as it did nothing for her true beauty. Even after only being here for just a few days she had changed a lot. Her hair hug down her back in soft curls stopping just at the swell of her ass. The dress I had put her in clung to her frame hiding nothing from my view or anyone else's for that matter.

Let out a low growl, I stalked towards my mate, watching as her body tensed as I stopped behind her. Without warning I wrapped my hand around her neck pulling her so she was pinned to my chest, still looking out of the window.

"You were told to stay in our chambers at all times Isabella. It's not safe for you to be walking around by yourself. Now it looks like I'll have to punish you again. I was so hoping for one evening of fun."

Without waiting to hear her excuse I pulled her up into my arms before ghosting back to our chambers. I could smell the fear coming from her and yet at the same time I could tell a part of her was aroused by the thought of being punished again. She might not admit it to herself or even to others but her body gave her little secret away.

The moment the door of our chambers slammed behind us I dropped her onto the floor, before making my way over to the closet that held my collection. Grabbing one of my whips and leather straps I would need to tie her to the posts of the bed I stalked back to my mate who was still on the floor where I had left her.

"Get up and strip Isabella."

Without me needing to tell her again she did as she was instructed. Pulling her to the bed, I could smell the salt from her tears as she became more scared causing me to become hard. Ignoring her whimpers I raised her arms and tied them to the bed posts to the point she had to stand on her toes.

I slowly ran the cane down her back as my eyes landed on her still bruised ass. I shook my head as I noticed the small cuts that Caius had spoken about. I hadn't meant for that to happen, and a small part of me felt bad but a larger part of me was jumping in joy.

I couldn't stop myself from running my hand over one of the bruised globes of flesh as I leant forward so I could whisper in her ear

"I am beginning to think you like being punished Isabella. I can taste your arousal in the air, this very minute. Maybe I might still get my fun after all."

Standing back I stripped off my shirt as I watched my Isabella shiver in a mixture of pleaser and fright.

_Five minutes later_

I carefully placed my cane back into it place before turning back to my mate still tied to the bed. Her back would take a few days to heal from the lashes; her spirit however was slowly getting morphed into that of my perfect mate. Pushing myself against her I couldn't help the soft growl of happiness at the hiss that left her mouth as I cupped her dripping sex and started to massage it.

The monster in me wanted to take her here and now but I wasn't going to take her while she stilled feared me. No I could wait, after all I still had a little problem with getting carried away and I didn't want to crush her. Sliding one finger into her, I started to speak

"Isabella, you belong to me. You are my mate. How am I supposed to protect you if you won't work with me?"

Not waiting for an answer I continued

"You have left me no choice."

Pulling away from her, earning a small sound of protest from her, I walked back to the area that held her new piece of jewellery. Kneeling down I wrapped the metal cuff around her ankle, before securing the chain to the bolt under the bed. The chain was long enough that she could use the bathroom when she needed it apart from that was restricted to the bedroom, when I wasn't there. Moving so I was kneeling on the bed so I could see her face, I allowed my hands to run over her body, playing with it until one hand was buried in her hair so she was focused to look at me while the other one was playing with her sex again.

Still watching the mixture of please, pain and fear cross her face I moved so my mouth was just inches from hers before snarling

"_You are mine Isabella"_

B POV

I woke to find my body filled with pain. Between the pain from Marcus's punishment and then him spending hours playing my body while I was still tied to the bed, my muscles where screaming in pain. Moving so I was still laid on my side I looked down at the cuff that now graced my ankle. Ignoring my muscles as they screamed at being forced to move I decided to have a proper look at it now Marcus wasn't about. I couldn't actually see where the join was but something told me that a vampire could. It was actually too bad, the only reason I even knew it was there at all was the sound of the chain scrapping against the floor.

Carefully standing I shuffled into the bathroom to do my human stuff. I stood looking at the bath for a while trying to work out if I could actually take a bath with the cuff on the door to the bathroom swang open to revile a very worried looking Alice and Jane.

It was Alice that answered my unspoken question

"We thought you could use some help bathing after last night."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at her words. It was true some of last night was horrible but the rest of it was a mixture of up most please mixed with pain of not only being tied to the bed but not being able to control my bodies reactions to Marcus's skilled hands.

Nodding my head, I gasp as I felt a cold cream touch my back; having not realised Jane had all ready moved without me even answering.

"It will help with the bruising."

I sighed as I allowed the two girls to ease my body into the bath. I don't know what Alice had put it in but the moment my body hit the water I could stop the wanton moan that left my mouth causing me to blush and both of the girls to giggle. I would have come up with some response if Marcus hadn't chosen that moment to return from where ever he had disappeared to. Looking down at the water I ignored as Jane and Alice whispered to me good bye before they fled.

I couldn't stop myself from jumping a little as I felt a wet cloth against my skin. It was becoming a normal thing for Marcus to wash me however that wasn't what shocked me the most. It was how gentle he was being with me. We remained silent until I was back in bed laid on my side and Marcus was laid next to me with his nose buried in pile of what I could only guess was paper work. Every now and then I would feel his eyes on me before they would flick back to whatever he was reading. I have no idea how long this went on for before he threw the paper across the room and I found myself pinned to the bed with him hovering over me. A large part of me was scared about what was about to happen especially after last night, however in the end all he did was place his head so it rested on my chest just above my heart.

What had happened in the short amount of time that Marcus had changed so much? Why did I have a feeling that whatever had happened meant I wasn't going to like it.


End file.
